Kenneth McFarlane (Earth-1610)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Spider-Man, Midtown High School Tigers basketball and football team | Relatives = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Unnamed Uncle | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Midtown High School | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2 | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Shaved Head | Hair2 = (Black) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley; Bill Jemas | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #1 | HistoryText = Obese, yet strong, Kenny was the best friend of Flash Thompson. He was also a good acquaintance of Liz Allan and Mary Jane Watson. Kenny attended Midtown High School where he played basketball for the school team. There, he could regularly be found cooperating with Flash bullying Peter Parker. However, without Flash in the vicinity, he often showed a more likeable side and was often friendly and open to Peter, even letting Peter stay at his house after Peter had a fight with his Uncle Ben. Peter was quick to point out this fact, when he told Kong: "You're best friends with someone who treats you like crap. He hangs around with you, I'm sorry, but he hangs around with you solely to make himself feel superior. And that the truth is, you are ten times the guy he is. But you let him treat you like this. You let him". When Peter Parker was bitten by the genetically enhanced spider that gave him his powers, Kenny crushed the spider under his sneakers, killing it. Later, noticing changes in Peter's physical strength and abilities, and recalling the spider bite, he deduced that Peter Parker was Spider-Man. Flash and Liz refused to believe him and demanded he prove it by kicking Peter from behind. Peter's spider sense warned him that the kick was coming, and willingly took the abuse (even to the point of forcing tears) rather than reveal his abilities, which appeared to dissuade Kenny. This confrontation was observed by new-student Gwen Stacy, who stood up for Peter by pulling a knife on Kong. Kenny still had a fascination with Spider-Man, even to the point of hero worship. Upon hearing about the upcoming Spider-Man movie, Kenny entered a casting call for extras. His only line was "Look in the sky, it's Spider-Man!", with the film's success, he achieved some fame in his school. Even though Flash and his friends believed Peter's ruse that he was just an ordinary teenager, Kenny remained convinced that Peter was Spider-Man. However, Kenny respected Peter, and understood his desire to keep his dual identities a secret as he never attempted to reveal his knowledge to others again and ceased bullying the young hero, or pretend to do so when Flash and his friends were around to aid Peter of guarding his secrets without his knowledge. His knowledge and Peter's heroism as Spider-Man apparently inspired him to be a better person. Kitty Pryde Kenny later had a particularly violent confrontation with Flash after the latter began ridiculing new student Kitty Pryde for being a mutant, Kenny slammed Flash into a locker and furiously forced him to apologize, claiming he was "sick of Flash's racist crap". After Flash was released, he departed the scene angrily, and Peter and MJ introduced Kitty to Kenny, and the pair walked away in conversation. He wished that Peter would confide in him about his double life as he did with Mary Jane Watson. Kenny knew Peter, as Spider-Man, previously dated Kitty Pryde, a former X-Man and fellow classmate, and wondered if their relationship was intimate, as it evidently bothered him. He revealed to Peter his knowledge of Peter's secret identity after one of their classmates, Liz Allan, manifested her mutant powers when they were on a beach, and urged him to go help her. Post-Ultimatum Six months after Ultimatum, Kenny was very protective over Kitty Pryde in their school given that mutants were made 'illegal' in the United States. When federal agents came to arrest Kitty, Kenny attacked one of the agents who was demanding her arrest with a single, surprised punch. After being briefly subdued, Kenny escaped with Kitty. Later, he went to live with his mother and they moved to Wisconsin. Anniversary of Peter Parker's Death Kong returned for the gathering at May Parker's house for the anniversary of Peter Parker's death. He and Kitty Pryde reconnected and agreed to talk later, after the party was over. | Powers = | Abilities = He is strong and good at sports | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Kenny McFarlane }} ru:Кеннет Макфарлейн (1610) Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Shaved Hair Category:Black Hair